Parasite Boarding House
The Parasite Boarding House (寄宿舎, Kishukusha)is the residence of the parasites of Plantation 13. Overview The boarding house is located within Mistilteinn, the quarantine zone on the top floor of Plantation 13. It is partially covered in climbing vines with leaves, and is surrounded by vast woods and a few lakes. A greenhouse is located nearby. It serves as the primary residence of Squad 13, who are kept isolated from the adult population residing in the plantation and have to be on standby in case of Klaxosaur attacks. The entire house is equipped with surveillance camera that are monitored by Hachi and Nana to keep an eye on the parasites. It survived a Lehmann Klaxosaur attack, which left the plantation with the exception of Mistilteinn crushed. The parasites remained in the house for another month before being deported to the Bird Nest. Shortly after, Mistilteinn collapsed and the house was destroyed. Layout The house is a three story European style house and has multiple rooms to fit several people. It has white wood frames, multipaned windows, and an orange-brown roof with two chimneys and a rooster weathervane. The concrete front patio has six step stairs and brown twin French doors with tainted windows above and beside the doors. Above the patio, on the second floor, is a wide balcony with glass sliding doors and walls. The back patio is much larger; it is a square column patio with support beams and gives the courtyard significant space. Level One On the first floor, there is the main living room to the left. The living room has three floral circular sofas and cushion tables, and multiple vases of artifacts on the walls and the dining room is to the right. The dining room has three tables; one for the boys, one for the girls, and the third was used by Zero Two in episode 2. The main bathroom, which consists of a large bath is next to the dining room. The library is also located in the hallway across from the bathroom. The duo staircase is located in the center of the foyer and splits to the different divisions of the boys and girls. A grandfather clock is positioned in the center of the staircase. The four restricted rooms that belonged to the previous Squad 13 are located in the hallways adjacent to the study room and main bathroom respectively. The back doors to the courtyard is located on the left side adjacent to the staircase. Level Two On the second floor, there is a lounge room that is identical to the main living room, an adjacent sunroom, two small bathrooms which is used primarily for brushing teeth as there are only sinks in there, and four bedrooms. In the boys’ wing, Hiro and Goro share a room whereas Mitsuru, Futoshi and Zorome share one. In the girls’ wing, Ichigo and Ikuno share a room whereas Kokoro and Miku share one. Level Three The third floor is the attic, which is occupied by Zero Two. Trivia *All the books in the library are strictly regulated in order to keep prohibited knowledge from the parasites. Zero Two was unable to find a single picture book, Mitsuru recalled there were cook books in the library, and 9’a informed Kokoro that her Baby Book would never have been provided from the library. Category:Locations